1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing data in electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for planning events using calendar application in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assists (PDA's), computers, and smart phones are becoming more sophisticated and technologically advanced with each passing day. Nowadays, the electronic devices are enabled typically with a plurality of applications. For example, mobile phones along with enabling wireless communication also provide various other applications. The various other features in the mobile phone includes, but are not limited to, FM radio, Music player, Multimedia player, Audio/Video player, Camera, Short range wireless communication, calendar application. Hence, the use of mobile phones has increased significantly in day-to-day life because of the presence of the plurality of new applications, sometimes referred to as “apps”.
Today, the mobile phones are also enabled with enhanced applications. For example, the mobile phones enable users to edit and modify audio/video data and multimedia data present in the mobile phones using audio/video applications. The user can also view the upcoming holidays in the calendar applications of the mobile phone. Further, the user can also associate a task and create a reminder in the calendar application for that task.
Further, exchange and storing of different data associated with the calendar application is also possible. For example, the user can send a to-do list associated with a specific date to one or more people. The user can send an alarm, subsequent reminders and also associate an event with a specific date in the calendar application. Hence, the calendar applications of the mobile phones are now part of daily life of mobile users. The calendar applications enable the user to plan their daily activities without keeping physical logbooks or calendars on the walls, cubicles, etc. Most of the current mobiles available in market come with features like alarm, appointments, scheduler, holidays, tasks and the like.
However, with the current features available in the calendar application if a user has to plan an event, for example, for a vacation or holidays, then the user has to scan the calendar again and again in order to find a continuous (i.e. consecutive) set of holidays. This may further lead to missing of important continuous holidays and will also be time consuming for the user. For planning the event using the current available calendar application, the user has to remember all continuous holidays in all the month in-order to plan the event.
Furthermore, to account for the holidays of friends while planning the event the task becomes more onerous as holidays of different people might differ from each other. Also, while planning the event the user can sometime miss important days like anniversary, birthdays, business meetings and the like.
Hence there exists a need in the art for a method and system that efficiently and effectively plans an event using a calendar application of an electronic device such as a portable communication terminal.